A small-sized motor has structural constraints which make it difficult to ensure a space for connection of a lead wire inside a motor case and thus adopts a structure in which a lead wire connecting portion for connection of a lead wire is exposed outside a motor case. Accordingly, in a conventional small-sized motor, a protective cover for protecting the lead wire connection portion exposed outside the motor case is fixed outside the motor case. In this configuration, a space for screwing cannot be ensured on the motor case in the small-sized motor so that the protective cover is fixed by an adhesive to the motor case. Refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2001-320867 FIG. 4) (Patent Document 1).
However, when the protective cover is fixed only by an adhesive like the conventional small-sized motor, there is a limitation on an increase in the fixing strength of the protective cover, with the result that the protective cover easily comes off from the motor case. Further, if the protective cover is fixed by an adhesive to the motor case, it is not easy to keep the position of the protective cover until the adhesive is cured, which may easily cause the fixing position of the protective cover to be displaced.